Philippe Marienburg
Philippe Marienburg is a young man of the West Reaches , from the Ostberg Valley Chain Administrative District. He is a self-proclaimed paladin of Ahriman, a long forgotten death-rebirth deity and figurehead of a fertility cult that he has read about as a child. Currently, he is trying to make a name for himself in politics, using the money and reputation he's earned as a member of the Harlowe Traveling Adventure Brokerage . However, this political maneuvering may be just a prelude for an explicit bid to overthrow the rule of the Elder Consortium in the West Reaches. Background Philippe grew up without the benefit of female influence, with a stern and harsh father who decried works of the imagination--the secret shame of a solitary, yet confident child. Though poor at expressing affection or emotion, Wulfengar Marienburg ensured that his son was educated in horseback riding and sword-wielding alongside the most important minor nobility of East Midden. He also successfully instilled in Philippe a respect for discipline and love of martial ideals that continues to this day. Philippe joined the Harlowe Traveling Adventure Brokerage in order to influence the world around him. By his example, he aspires "to show the world a new way to be, and restore it from its decadence." He also wants to institute "a new culture, where young men live and fight and die to better themselves for each other," in contrast to the what he sees as the corrupt and cynical culture inculcated in the people by the Elder Consortium. Adventures be added Quotes "They may be put off by your unmistakable stench of evil." "Ha ha ha - duty is a sweet yoke!" "The heart of any virtuous individual is a paladin, sworn in service to the feudal stronghold of the soul--the law of self-overcoming." "I'm gonna scout out evil wherever it lives! And then bluff it. Then kill it." "We're not here to debate theology, we're here to fight." Caramella: "Are you opposed to cheating?" Philippe: "I am in theory." "I'm gonna trust in my cause. I'm gonna trust in my friends. Well—most of my friends." Towards a subdued, unarmed Dalton: "There was a time when I would have shown mercy for you! These hands have been known to heal, but they can also hurt! I am here to show these people the true nature of Ahriman!" Brecca: (after Philippe explodes Dalton's head, to everyone's horror): "...People like you are why people like me exist." / Philippe: "Oh, what an ambiguous statement. I'm glad you exist, Brecca. And that I exist. And that everyone exists. Er—except Dalton, I guess he doesn't." "I am sensing so much evil right now." Caramella: "If you were trying to destroy a book, what would you do?" / Wren: "I'd rip out its pages..." / Philippe: "I'd try to discredit its ideas!" (brandishing bondage materials): "No, it needs to be more uncomfortable." Caramella: (in the midst of a raging boss battle) "Is it still so easy to hew down your pride, Philippe, when your pride is THE WORLD?" / Philippe: "...Do you think it would it be excessive pride to go get my horse?" / All: "YES!" Towards a prone, mortally wounded enemy ghoul: "Maybe I should break its hands!" "Excessive pride's not cool!" "I can't pray when I'm bleeding to death! ...this wouldn't have happened if I'd had my horse." DM: "Do you have any buffs active?" / Philippe: "No, I don't have SHIT active!" / Katoki: "Laxatives can work wonders for that." "The law of evil is that it must fall!" Brecca: (outside the door) "Little pig, little pig, let me in..." / Philippe: "Oh, is that you, Brecca? There's only one man I could expect such a greeting from..." "It's just a retarded mine!" (looks at Brecca) "No offense to the mentally challenged." Caramella: "Diamond let other people solve your problems!" / Philippe: "That's what leadership IS!" Arden: (about the marching order) "That way if Brecca gets knocked down by something...you can cut its head off." / Philippe: "Right. And if I get mind controlled, I can stab Brecca in the back again~" Gretchen: "Do these attacks on your honor make you uncomfortable, Philippe?" / Philippe: "...No one's ever asked me that before. Actually yes." Philippe: "You're evil, Lord Fouceud..." / Fouceud: "Yes, we've established that. In the trivial sense." / Philippe: "But perhaps your effects are good. And through supporting me, perhaps they'll be better than you know..." As a giant horsefly descends: "Oh these fuckin horseflies." And gnashes at him with its mandibles: "It's just like humanity!" Seeing Richard come-to from his fevered languish: "A fever of Ideas!" and that Richard has been abused by a scourge: "Oh yeah... you've gotta be... careful with that stuff." "The one being beaten is Philippe ALWAYS! You gotta be proud of that!" Katoki: "I'm like...pie." / Philippe: "Yeah, layered." (dancing with Brecca at the ball): "Such supple strength..." Fouceud: "I know too well the sins of good people." / Philippe: "Now we're talking." (about Susuru): "This guy likes to read!" Brecca: "Philippe I don't believe you can see. Sit on the couch, please. Philippe sit on the couch." / Philippe: "Well, if you're going to use that bossy tone I guess I have to~~" Philippe: (after Katoki and Wren leave for a bathroom break, bound together at the wrist): "I should go regulate them." / Caramella: "Really? You're sitting at a table with the leader of the Thieves' Guild and you're concerned about how virtuously they're PISSING?"